Sobreviviendo a la Navidad
by jossy malfoy
Summary: Esta Navidad no sera la esperada para nadie en Hogwarts, ¿Quienes sufriran mas? ¿Los premios anuales?..o ¿Todos aquellos que no lo son? ...DracoxHermione OoC
1. El inicio de todo: Cortesía de los tíos

**Despues de tanto tiempo aparesco de nuevo, ahora con un fic de Navidad.**

**Oh la hermosa y preciosa Navidad amo la navidad como loca; sobre todo por las posadas y las comidas.**

**Pasando al fic:**

**Claro es obvio que el fic es de mi pareja favorita en el mundo : DracoxHermione.**

**Ojala y les agrade me diverti mucho escribiendola.**

**Creo yo que no tengo muchos errores.**

**Estos son algunos puntos que se deben considerar antes de leer:**

**_* Precencia de OoC en algunas ocaciones._**

**_* No esta ambientado en el (original) 7° año._**

**Y como me he obsecionado con las playlist **

**apartir del dia de hoy; ****a mis fic les creare playlist y aqui les dejo la de este capitulo XD**

**PLAYLIST**

**Every you every me - PLACEBO**

**Tonight tonight -SMASHING PUMPKINGS**

**MakeDamnSure - TAKING BACK SUNDAY**

**In my mind (acoustic)- RADIOHEAD&THE PIXIES**

N/A: **Claro; yo se que termina uno de leerlo con la primera cancion, pero es que yo lo escribe escuchando sas canciones ..fueron mi inspiracion XD**

**Me despido por el momento, nos vemos abajo XD....**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: El inicio de todo: Cortesía de los tíos.

-Por el amor de dios …no! no ahora!!!!!!!-gritaba histérica Hermione Granger en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó Harry a su amiga.

Solo que ella no le contesto, al contrario se puso a dar vueltas como leona enjaulada; maldiciendo a personas desconocidas para Harry.

Harry insistió de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo se quedo mirando, sabia que el berrinche pasaría dentro de poco; siempre y cuando Ron Weasley no se apareciera.

-Hey Harry ¿a que no sabes?- entro eufórico el pelirrojo con un pergamino en la mano.

-En definitiva; esto no va a terminar bien – dijo en voz baja el moreno al ver a su amigo entrar en la sala común.

Y como era de esperarse el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso que se respiraba a causa del mal humor de la castaña.

-Ehh Harry mis padres nos van a llevar a Rumania con Charlie …¿Te imaginas? vamos a ver los dragones….partimos mañana …¿Merlín, ya quiero estar allá! Dicen que el Ridgback Noruego y el Colacuerno son unas especies de las que …¿Harry me oyes?…¿Harry?..Ohh por cierto y Hermio….¡Oh Hermione estas ahí!¿Te has enterado? vamos a ir a …¿Hermione?¿Hermione estas bien?-dijo el pelirrojo al ver a sus dos amigos sumidos en su mundo; donde Harry era inmensamente infeliz por que sabia que se acercaría una tormenta y Hermione en el cual mataba a muchas personas; las cuales le habían echado a perder sus planeadas y perfectas vacaciones lejos del colegio y de chicos estúpidos y arrogantes con los cuales tenia que convivir todos los días.

Harry reacciono y le contesto

-Si Ron, que bueno te felicito …¿Vamos afuera a leer la carta vale?- dijo tratando de convencer al chico de salir de la sala común.

-Oh si Harry claro pero y ¿Hermione? ¿Que tiene?...también quiero que ella la lea ya se la enseñe a Luna se puso muy contenta, Hermione …Her…- pero no pudo terminar ya que la mano de su amigo le cubría la boca.

Harry después de arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común lo soltó.

-Demonios Harry pensé que me asfixiaría…¿Que diablos pasa contigo por que hiciste eso?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Es que Hermione no esta bien- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y por que?- pregunto Ron también en voz baja.

- No lo se...pero creo que se trata de sus padres, hace un rato le llego una lechuza de parte de ellos y pues …¿Ron?…¿Ron?...- contó Harry pero para cuando se dio cuenta Ron Weasley había entrado de nuevo ala sala común para enterarse de boca de la misma Hermione que demonios le pasaba.

-¿Por que a mí dios, por que a mí?- se quejo el moreno entrando cansadamente de nuevo en la sala preparándose para los gritos y maldiciones que saldrían de las bocas de sus dos amigos.

En efecto después de 15 minutos de estarse gritando cosas como:

Estúpido egoísta, amargada de biblioteca, pecoso de pacotilla, pelos de escoba, cotilla desgraciado, sabihonda aburrida etc. etc. etc.

Ron Weasley comenzó a hacer sus maletas enojado, arrojando calcetines sucios con los pantalones limpios , tintero mal tapado con ropa blanca, ropa ajena con la suya.

-¿Ron te sientes bien?…¡cálmate! ya sabes como es Hermione; algo malo le ha de haber pasado- dijo por enésima vez Harry doblando tranquilamente su ropa en la cama…. no era necesario que la empacara ya que por lo regular pasaba la navidad en el colegio.

Pero Ron no contesto, también por enésima vez, ahora era un berrinche marca Weasley con el que Harry tenia que lidiar; gracias a dios, él estaba física y mentalmente preparado para cuando sucediera, el cual tardaba un poco en pasar; así que mejor decidió dejarlo y no decir nada, pero no paso ni un minuto cuando su amigo hablo.

-No tenia derecho …¿Pues que se cree?....enserio Harry tiene problemas, uno que todavía se preocupa- dijo Ron saltando sobre su baúl ya que era imposible cerrarlo con la enorme bola de ropa mal acomodada que tenia dentro.

Harry solo rodó los ojos y siguió doblando la ropa ahora metiéndola en su cajón.

Después de haber llamado: infeliz, desgraciado, maldito e idiota al baúl, Ron por fin logró cerrarlo.

-¿Y tu que pretendes, no vas a hacer tu baúl?...-pregunto Ron de mejor humor.

-Ron por si no lo sabes no tengo padres….y con mis tíos nunca voy….es obvio que la pasare en el colegio- dijo el moreno enrollando un par de calcetines.

-¿Ohh es que no te dije? mis padres quieren que vayas…- dijo sonriendo y tirando el baúl en el suelo, el cual se abrió y la ropa salio disparada a todos lados haciendo que Ron gritara colérico lanzándose sobre el.

-Ya veras desgraciado …¡¡¡no te vas a burlar de mi!!!- comenzó a amenazar Ron al inerte baúl

Harry sonrió por los continuos ataques de ira que tenia su amigo.

Después de que los dos terminaran de hacer sus respectivos equipajes; que mas bien, Harry tuvo que hacer el de Ron….bajaron a cenar al gran comedor.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludo Luna acercándose a Ron y Harry.

A Ron le cambio el semblante de: "Arderán en las llamas del infierno por la eternidad" por el de: "Dios te bendiga hermosa criatura del señor".

Harry ya no se extrañaba de la notable bipolaridad de su amigo.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Luna.

Harry solo levanto los hombros y se sentó en la mesa seguido de Ron que aparentemente no escucho el nombre de la castaña.

-¿ Ron ya hiciste las maletas para mañana?..¿Que emoción no lo crees?...ver los dragones, dicen que sus alas están hechas completamente de kughnys rabiosos- dijo emocionada Luna con brillo en los ojos.

-Ohh si ya me lo habían contado – dijo ron con interés

Harry tenía cara de "Voldemort mátame"

Después de estar escuchando por un buen rato la perotada de que el excremento de dragón mezclado con su orina y saliva tenia poderes curativos y propiedades para reducir el acne, Harry estaba a punto de vomitar toda la tarta de melaza que había desayunado hasta que fue salvado…

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo alegre Ginny que se sentaba junto con Hermione que seguía teniendo mala cara.

-Hola Harry- dijo Ginny haciendo "el gesto mas maravillosos que esa cara tan angelical y hermosa pueda dar" según Harry(N/A: dios mió si que esta enamorado ¬¬)

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vas a decir que te pasa?-pregunto calmado Ron a Hermione que en ese momento se tenso.

-Ron déjala en paz, si no quiere hacerlo no la molestes- la defendió Harry

-Pero somos sus amigos- exigió el pelirrojo con un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate en la boca.

-¡¡¡Eres un asqueroso!!!-dijo Ginny molesta dándole un coscorrón a Ron haciendo que sacara el pastel y fuera a caer en su jugo de calabaza salpicándolo todo.

Todos estallaron en risas incluso Hermione.

-Te estas riendo, ¡¡¡lo logre!!!- dijo contento el chico tomando el jugo con el pastel flotando.

-Gracias Ron lo que pasa es que …no la pasare con mis padres en navidad-dijo mas molestas que triste.

-Ohh Hermione no lo sabíamos pero por que?-dijo apenada Luna

-Lo que pasa es que mis tíos les regalaron unos pases para un crucero por el Caribe y ni modos de ir con ellos, yo ya les he dicho que la pasare aquí en el colegio con Harry-dijo un poco mas animada viendo a Harry.

Harry volteo a ver a Ron que tenia una mueca en la cara de culpabilidad.

-Este… Hermione, es que lo que pasa es que no la pasare aquí, los papas de Ron me han invitado a ir a Rumania y pues….pero me quedo si quieres, no la vas a pasar sola-dijo Harry triste y culpable.

-Ohh no Harry tu nunca has ido a Rumania debes de aprovechar es un lugar magnifico, bueno Luna estará ¿No?- dijo mirando a Luna que solo agacho la cabeza.

-Hermione lo siento pero es que mi papa también va a ir a Rumania él le dio la idea al papa de Ron, vamos a ir juntos- dijo sinceramente.

-Ohh ya veo …no importa de veras …siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios. Tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate y se levanto de la mesa.

-Bueno nos vemos tengo que hacer un reporte….Ron espero que el tuyo ya este hecho- dijo amenazando a su amigo con el dedo.

-Ron creo que le mandare una lechuza a mamá, no podemos dejar sola a Hermione en Navidad …y si nos quedamos con ella? -Dijo Ginny.

-No lo se, mamá quiere que vayamos todos; aparte los boletos están agotados – contesto pensativo el chico.

-Yo creo que Hermione necesita pasar un tiempo a solas en el castillo para que sus sentimientos se calmen y tomen el rumbo que deben ser, así como los ferguts caminan en 6 patas Y no en5 como siempre se ven….las cosas no son lo que parecen- dijo solemnemente Luna con la mirada por donde Hermione había desaparecido hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron mirando unos a otros tratando de comprender las palabras de Luna.

Cosa que jamas en la vida pasaria.

* * *

**Primer capitulo FINISH!**

**Espero que les haya agradado. **

**Ya saben que yo escribo para ustedes y por ustedes ///**

**Me harian muy feliz si le dan al Review ^^'**

**Acepto de todo:Tomates,rosas,Lechugas,coles, cualquier tipo de fruta, verdura y flor que me quieran dar por el cap ^^'**

**Hazta el prox cap!..o hasta el prox tomate XD**

**Jossy..=3 **


	2. Especulaciones tontas y no tan tontas

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Llego con el nuevo capitulo, que bueno que les este gustando el fic. /// **

**claro; antes que nada paso a agradecer los reviews: (Que son los que me mantienen escribiendo)**

**Belewien90**** :** _Gracias por leer, claro que hermione tendra una hermosa navidad ¡¡¡Es mi proposito!!!, Y lograre mi cometido XD ojala y te agrade este nuevo capitulo._

**andeli Malfoy Cullen**** :** _¿PredeCible? XD eso pienso yo tambien; gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, espero no matar las espectativas. Promto que hare mi mejor esfuezo._

**Linne Malfoy Cullen**** : **_Mi premiera manzanaXD q lindo de tu parte el darme una, si lo se; no salio draco pero no te preocupes ya esta aqui, en todo su esplendor slytherin, gracias por el review espero te agrade._

**maring**** :** _Si; yo me imagino a Luna asi, conocedora de muchas cosas XD, muy sabia pero con pinta totalmente opuesta. Que bien que te este gustando lectora... Como repito espero no defraudar con este capitulo._

**asumi_malfoy:** _Mil gracias por tu review; me pone muy contenta que sigas la historia, espero que este nuevo capitulo te agrade.Y draco hace acto de aparicion _

_XD ¡¡Por fin!!_

**En general me alegra que sea de agrado el fic.**

**Playlist:**

**_Full Moon - THE BLACK GHOSTS_**

**_As i moved on(run jeremy band mix feat trentemoller and buda) -BLUE FOUNDATION_**

**_Daylight -COLDPLAY_**

**_Jaded - AEROSMITH_**

**Mi super playlist XD **

**Mis canciones inspiradoras; sin ellas no existirian los capitulos XD **

**Al TERMINO NOS LEEREMOS ^^'**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Especulaciones tontas y no tan tontas. **

Mientras tanto Hermione se dirigía a su sala común.

-Miel con hielo- dijo la castaña al cuadro para que le permitiera el paso – ¿Como demonios se le ocurrió poner de contraseña algo tan raro?- murmuro mientras entraba.

Ya estando dentro de la sala camino con cautela tratando de no poner en evidencia su presencia, se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea; se saco los zapatos y subió los pies mientras miraba triste el fuego de la chimenea.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así mirando detenidamente el fuego, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba por el retrato de la puerta.

-Demonios …otro año que pasar aquí …y yo que había pensado que no necesitaba esconderme de nuevo….sin tan solo ella se quedara- entro un rubio mal humorado ala sala.

Hermione trato de no hacer ruido para que así él no se percatara de su presencia y así evitarse otra pelea con el chico.

Y así paso; él camino hacia su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo pasando la de ella.

Después de que ella sintiera que él ya no estaba cerca, respiro tranquila se puso los zapatos y se levanto para irse a su habitación pero al levantar la mirada él estaba apoyado en el marco del pasillo mirándola detenidamente.

Draco Malfoy era el compañero de sala de Hermione ya que compartían el honor de ser premio anual.

Ella se quedo quieta mirándolo desafiantemente, mientras él solo estaba ahí; parado posando su mirada sobre ella, una mirada que nunca le había dedicado; una mirada que pedía a gritos que ella dijera la primera palabra.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia su habitación

Él no le contesto esto no le extraño a Hermione ya que era común en él ignorarla constantemente.

Al pasar a su lado Hermione pudo aspirar el aroma a menta que el chico desprende; sin importar que tan noche o temprano sea, pareciera que fuera natural un aroma varonil y delicioso; un aroma que a cualquiera volvería loca sin importar su sangre u origen.

-Granger- escucho que el rubio decía a su espalda y sin darse vuelta le contesto.

-¿Si?-

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el cual si se ponía mucha atención se podía escuchar latir un corazón fuerte y rápidamente, mientras que otro trataba de mantenerse y no perder el control.

-No pensaras irte así sin mas ¿Verdad?- dijo el chico caminando hacia la chimenea.

Hermione se volteo extrañada por el comentario del chico, ella sabia que Draco no era una persona que diera explicaciones, pero aun así la pidió.

-¿Disculpa?.…¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya sabia yo; que tu cabecita no te daría para entenderme …te decía; que no pensaras irte a dormir y dejar mi sillón así de sucio como….- dijo inclinándose a ver el mencionado mueble con las manos dentro de los bolsillos - Tú..- termino de decir enderezándose mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

La castaña solo rodó los ojos

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy - y se dirigió a su habitación, sin querer; bueno al menos por parte de ella, habían discutido de nuevo por una tontería

Draco giro en sus talones gracilmente y se dejo caer de golpe en el mueble aspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su labios y dijo

-De algo a nada-

-¡¡¡Estúpido!!! ¿Quien se cree que es?…¡¡¡ya no lo aguanto!!! Como me gustaría poder largarme mañana y no quedarme aquí- decía Hermione Granger desvistiéndose con rabia y tirando la ropa por todos lados; cuando se vio con solo la ropa interior se tiro de espaldas ala cama y suspiro largamente

-Aunque también me gustaría poder llevar la fiesta en paz total es época de paz y…..a…- pero no termino de decir ya que tomo la almohada y la coloco frente a su cara y grito con todas sus fuerzas aferrandose a ella.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?…¡¿Como se te ocurre pensar en eso?!... es mejor que me duerma y ¡ya!- dijo subiendo por la cama, ya vestida con su pijama de franela y empujando las sabanas con el pie, metiéndose debajo de ellas , mañana seria otro día.

Al otro día Hermione se levanto muy temprano, para evitar de nuevo encontrarse con Malfoy.

-Espero que aun no se haya ido, quiero decirle algo antes …ay Harry sin tan solo te dieras cuentas eres tan tonto que no ves lo que tienes frente a ti eso me haría muy feliz y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que tu también lo serias -decía soñadoramente la castaña mientras doblaba el recado de Ginny .

Esa mañana se había vestido con un pantalón café, a juego con una polera del mismo color; se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba al descubierto el delicado cuello .

Estaba saliendo del pasillo que llevaba alas habitaciones para tomar su abrigo colgado en el perchero y noto que en el suelo estaba tirado un trozo de pergamino, y pensando que era suyo lo levanto y abrió

_" Doy gracias que no sabes la sensaciones que causas en mi, Doy gracias que no sabras quien te escribe esto; No te agrado de la forma en la que tu ami, eso lo se, lo veo en tus ojos; en esos preciosos ojos que hacen que pierda el sentido de toda razon, Pero sobre todo, doy gracias a que pudo pasar un tiempo contigo... no mucho; pero al fin contigo "_

Hermione leyó una y otra vez el pedazo de papel, le dio vuelta para un lado para el otro, tratando de encontrar el nombre de la persona que había escrito tan maravillosas palabras; pero no encontró nada.

Camino al sofá se sentó y comenzó a percibir un aroma que le agrado en el acto, busco el origen y cuando lo hizo su corazón dio un vuelco; era una camisa blanca con el escudo de Slytherin sin duda esa camisa era de Malfoy, la soltó y arrugo el papel en sus manos acercándolo a su cara para sacarle la lengua al inerte trozo de papel pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que el papel olía igual que la camisa

-Hermione ¡¡¡no!!! date cuenta ¡ya!- dijo en voz baja arrugando la camisa y poniéndosela en la frente, la desarrugo y la olio por ultima vez; metió el papel en ella y la dejo cuidadosamente donde estaba, pero su semblante cambio al ver una mancha rosada por el cuello.

-Seguramente una de sus tantas estúpidas novias le escribió esas ridículas palabritas de amor- dijo secamente levantándose y saliendo de la sala común sin darse cuenta que el dueño de la camisa estaba detrás de la puerta del baño; oyendo cada palabra que ella decía.

Draco Malfoy salio del baño y fue a buscar su camisa que había olvidado la noche anterior y saco de la bolsa el trozo de pergamino lo arrugo y dijo mientras lo tiraba al piso

-Ese papel no era para mi-

......

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿Que les parecio?**

**Como se dieron cuanta el cap esta un poco corto, pero es que solo queria abarcar la aparicion de Draco. ////**

**Ojala y les hayas gustado como ami, me gusto la fasceta de Draco no tanrenuente XD Que Acepte las cosas o al menos que este conciente de ello.**

**Espero o haber decepcionado a nadie y si fue asi ... Mil disculpas. **

**Acepto consejos ya que como les digo; yo escribo para ustdes.**

**Sean preciosas criatuas y regalen un review ala historia ^^ **


	3. Las verdades incomodan y aturden

**Por fin hago acto de aparición, despues de tanto tiempo, pido disculpas por haber abandonado el fic...**

**no es que sea un fic super especial ni de los mas leidos pero para todas todas aquellas lectoras/escritoras que lo seguian, mis disculpas...**

**por razones fuera de mi poder no he podido actualizar hasta hoy ...**

**un año despues...ahora si para esta navidad estara terminada la patoaventura de Hermione y Draco.**

**Pue sin mas palabreria mas que mas y mas disculpas les dejo el nuevo capitulo...**

**con claro; no podia faltar agradecimientos a los reviews y la playlist :D**

_Abril: me agrado la idea de la encuesta...ojala y me pudieran dar su opinion acerca de eso...:D_

_kiarakrum__ : gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer :D_

_Linne Malfoy Felton__ : si si aparecio draco y si lo de la nota lo escribi yo y no hay ningun problema con que lo copies siempre y cuando des los creditos pero ya despues de un año de esperar la respuesta me imagino que ya no tiene caso XD disculpas por contestar hasta ahorita u..u y gracias por seguir la historia_

_CGinny__ : pues como te pudiste dar cuenta si lo deje..u.u pero ya lo terminare y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D por favor sigue pasandote ^^  
_

_Akatsuki-Miharu__ : muchas gracias por segur el fic..y mil gracias por decir que te haya gustado, y disculpas por dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo, aca ya dejo la continuacion y prometo que para antes de navidad estara terminado :D_

_andeli Malfoy Cullen__ : Gracias por segur la historia a pesar de los problemas del internet, me da alegria leer coments como el tuyo :D gracias y de nuevo disculpas por no actualizar seguido u..u_

_l0v3nist__ : o.o que bien que mi playlist haya despertado el gusto en ti por esta banda tan genial que es placebo :D en lo personal es una de mis bandas favoritas, y definitivamente esta dentro de mi top 10, gracias por seguir la historia y ojala y te guste el nuevo capitulo y la playlist :D_

**En general; mil gracias por sus reviews :D me hace feliz que sigan la historia a pesar de que este abandonada :D**

**pues espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D **

**prometo como dije antes actualizar mas seguido **

**ya que la intencion es terminarla antes de esta navidad :D**

**PLAYLIST**

**Strawberry swing - Coldplay**

**Just my imagination - The cranberries**

**Anywhere but here - Hillary duff**

**Estos son algunos puntos que se deben considerar antes de leer:**

**_* Precencia de OoC en algunas ocaciones._**

**_* No esta ambientado en el (original) 7° año._**

**Solo para que no haya malos entendidos ni reclamos de algun tipo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Las verdades incomodan y aturden.**

Ya estando en el gran comedor Hermione vio como la mayoría de sus compañeros por no decir todos se despedían unos a otros y se deseaban felices fiestas.

El solo hecho de pensar que la pasaría sola; la entristeció enormemente haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de gruesas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Hermione ya estas listas?- Preguntó Neville que llegaba y se sentaba a su lado.

- Oh Neville perdón no te he escuchado- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Su amigo sonrío tímidamente.

- No te preocupes no importa; por cierto ¿Donde la pasaras?- pregunto de nuevo y como era de esperarse los ojos de Hermione se aguaron.

-Hermione disculpa no fue mi intención- dijo el pobre chico asustado.

-Oh no Neville, no es tu culpa lo que pasa es que no voy a pasar las fiestas con mi familia- Neville agacho la cabeza.

-Ya veo; no te preocupes, me imagino que Harry te acompañara son como hermanos, no?-

-Si pero desgraciadamente él no va a estar- dijo triste.

- Yo que pensé que él se quedaría, en fin pero no te preocupes si quieres puedes pasarla en mi casa, no creo que mi abuela se oponga; total entre mas mejor, solo somos ella y yo- dijo acomodando su mochila.

-Gracias Neville pero no puedo salir del colegio no tengo autorización-

-Ya veo bueno hice el intento …pero no te pongas triste …no eres la única que se queda, tan bien Lavander ..oh pero con ella no te llevas por Ron verdad? …bueno pero hay otros- dijo el chico sacando de la enorme mochila tres ranas de chocolate.

-¿Quieres?- dijo dándole una rana a Hermione que negó la invitación y Neville solo alzo los hombros abriendo una.

-¿Y tu sabes quienes se quedan?- dijo interesada.

-Claro- dijo el chico dando un mordisco a la rana.

Hermione no dijo nada pero se veía a primera vista que quería saber los nombres.

-¿Quieres saber?- dijo traviesamente el chico.

-No lo se; no es algo que me importe mucho, pero al menos sabre con quien puedo pasar la navidad- dijo "desinteresadamente"

-Ok ok no lo pidas tanto …pues se van a quedar como ya te había dicho: Lavander tu eterna amiga y rival jaja , Cho que quiere que te mueras y se te caiga el cabello …¿Que?..no me mires así ella me lo dijo … Colin Creevy que ama a Harry …¿No lo sabias?...si; lo ama, me han dicho que se encierra en el cuarto de revelado cada que revela fotos de él y que tarda horas, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Para que utiliza la crema y los pañuelos en un cuarto de revelado?...extraño ¿No?- dijo como si nada Neville.

La cara de Hermione estaba desencajada completamente ella sabia perfectamente que una charla con Neville era enterarse de los mas oscuros secretos de los alumnos de Hogwarts; pero enterarse de la posibilidad de que un chico hiciera de las suyitas pensando en su amigo casi hermano…. la perturbaba.

-Bueno siguiendo… también me enterado que Ron se queda …ah no perdón eso era antes de que Luna se fuera a Rumania con su papa, y su papá le dijera al de Ron que fueran juntos y así poder viajar …aunque quisiera saber: ¿Como le van a hacer si van estar con sus familias? al menos aquí hay muchas aulas, y Ron es prefecto, así que no había problemas solo se citaban; por ejemplo en la de transformaciones… de ahí no salían ….¡¡¡Hermione!!! ¡despierta! ¡¡¡Hermione!!!-

Esto era demasiado; el saber que Ron su otro casi hermano ya no era por así decirlo; virgen le había afectado y mucho, no por que sintiera celos ni nada, si no; el hecho de que: ¿Cómo Ron que es mas inútil en el amor que una roca, le ganara a ella que ha tenido mas novios? , Bueno ser novia de Víctor Krump, contaba? A fin de cuentas lo suyo quedo en un beso y citas en la biblioteca…

-Gracias Neville eso ha sido demasiada información - dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-lo siento pensé que sabias- dijo disculpándose.

-No ; no lo sabia pero ya lo se - dijo mas animada al final estaba muy contenta por su amigo, por el cual se sentía culpable cuando unos mese atrás le había declarado su supuesto enamoramiento por ella , y claro ella rechazo.

-Hermione estas segura de que estarás bien?- preguntaron sus amigos en el gran comedor

-claro que si chicos, no se preocupen , solo una cosa; - dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-que?- pidieron todos.

-tomen muchas fotos y por favor, por favor tráiganme unos chocolates de bella bells- suplico mas a Luna y Ginny que la miraban maravilladas.

-los haz probado Hermione? a que están deliciosos- Comento Luna soñadoramente como si recordara algo muy bonito.

-si son deliciosos- contesto la castaña.

Ginny y Harry no se enteraban de nada, no conocían los mentados chocolates y menos sabían quien era bella bells.

-OK creo que me enterare después de lo que hablan no ron?- dijo el moreno a su amigo

Ron estaba en shock recordaba muy bien ese chocolate, lo malo es que por recordar el chocolate estaría en todo el camino muy incomodo y todo gracias a Luna.

-pero Hermione como es que conoces ese chocolate ?- dijo Ron con desconfianza

Hermione no supo que contestar enseguida así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- me lo han regalado -

---ERROR--

-Que?…quien se atrevió darte algo así?- gritaba histérico Ron sabiendo el significado de regalar un chocolate bella bells.

Harry y Ginny observaron por un momento , la exageración de Ron Wesley presente y en marcha pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione que estaba ajena a todo ese revuelo ya que le parecía lo mas normal , es decir solo era un chocolate , no era la gran cosa y después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder comerlo Ron Wesley no echaría perder la oportunidad de probarlos de nuevo , al menos esta vez no tendría que hacer miles de pruebas para saber si estaba envenenado embrujado o algo así.

A fin de cuentas sus amigos no son Slytherins.

-quien?- pidió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-hay Ron.. No te pongas así es solo un chocolate - dijo Luna poniéndose a su lado - tu me regalaste uno recuerdas?-

La cara de Ron cambio a mil colores hasta quedar completamente roja. Hermione, Harry Ginny y Luna lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y risa.

-No por nada - dijo lentamente se acerco a Hermione la abrazo y dijo

- Feliz navidad Herms- se metió las manos al pantalón y comenzó a caminar, solo Luna tenia el poder de calmar a la bestia que vivir en el interior de Ron Wesley.

* * *

**Que les parecio? ...**

**ojala y les haya gustado :D**

**yo en lo personal ame la forma en que Ron se comporta :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**comenten por favor :D**


End file.
